


Around in a Circle

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon plays all night until his fingers bleed because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around in a Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentrici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrici/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"Chosen"

Devon plays all night until his fingers bleed because he can. He's living the dream in New York City, playing at cheap bars and clubs that spring up and close the next day. His hair's longer and somehow he's just as poor as he once was. The Dingoes don't quite pack clubs; they haven't since they left Sunnydale minus one member. But they're doing all right.

The audience roars when the set's over. There are always groupies backstage and they seem to get younger and younger when they tell him how much they love his MySpace page and can they Podcast the concert? He'd offer them a cigarette but he's afraid he'd have to ask for ID. Instead, he lights one for himself and waits.

It's Christmas. There'll be a party with whiskey, chocolates, and re-enactments of the Santa hat scene in _Jarhead_ , only with less fire. A repeat of last year, only it all seemed fresher than.

Devon chats with Melinda, his favorite of the Dingo Babies as they call themselves. He knows that she's one of the few going home and writing articles for indie rags and blogs, instead of climbing in Mark, the drummer's bed. He even tells her where the party's going to be.

After loading his stuff in the van, Devon tells his bandmates that he has something to do and he walks away in the cold. He wraps his scarf tighter. The wind's chilly and the sky's clear. It never seems to snow on Christmas. As a kid, he prayed for snow and then the one time it happened, he was visiting his grandma in Arizona and too old to appreciate making snow angels.

He finds the bench near Wollman Rink and watches the skaters. Devon's always amazed at the amount of people falling on their asses that get up and try it again. His sister, Lilly, loved to skate. He wonders if she still does.

Devon lights another cigarette and looks toward the trees. And just like clockwork, Oz appears, walking between them. His short hair's spiked and his poncho doesn't look like it's made for New York nights. "Hey," he says and sits down next to Devon.

"So life."

"Yeah," Oz responds. He hands Devon a joint and it's like Oz never left as they sit there for a while and watch the skaters go around in circles.


End file.
